The Clinical Research Program (CRP) conducts or oversees clinical research studies within the Division of Intramural Research (DIR), National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS). The objectives of these studies are to: 1) translate basic laboratory findings to clinical applications; 2) investigate the interaction between genetic susceptibility and environmental factors as they relate to complex traits and disease in human populations; and 3) intervene in disease development and/or progression by modifying these factors using preventative, therapeutic, surgical, radiation and other techniques, or by altering environmental exposures, diet and lifestyles. The purpose of this contract is to provide medical, diagnostic, therapeutic, scientific, technical, data management, managerial, clerical, and statistical support to Principal Investigators (PIs) within the DIR, NIEHS and their collaborators. The Contractor shall assist the Government by identifying and enrolling subjects, and administering, managing, and conducting clinical studies designed and supervised by PIs alone or in collaboration with other scientists inside or outside of the NIEHS. Another purpose of this contract is to provide technical expertise and health care staff to the NIEHS Clinical Research Unit (CRU) in support of clinical studies conducted in that facility. The Contractor shall function in a purely supportive role carrying out specific work assignments, and shall not engage in independent research.